


Cherry Cream Soda x Anon

by Ipwnlocks



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something written up on /co/ about anon and Cherry cream soda getting all hot and condensation-soaked. Because she is a sexy fountain drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cream Soda x Anon

**Author's Note:**

> another greentext.

>Anon is walking home from his job at the sales company.  
>being on a phone with the poor citizens of the candy kingdom all day builds up alot of stress in one's neck.  
>anon rubs his neck, loosening his tie and unbottoning the top button of his white undershirt as he walks on his way home.  
>his eyes drift to the right, his eyes gazing through the windows of a small little convenience store.  
>it reminds him to Cherry Cream Soda to pick up some milk.  
>He groans and walks in, picks up some for the outrageous price of 15 shekels  
>He continued to walk home, his right hand numb from the cold of the gallon of milk, the sweat blotches soaking through his undershirt under the hot summer sun.  
>He sees the front door to his house and sighs.  
>unlocking the door and pushing it open he steps into the dim living room of his house.  
>"Hi, Honey." a sweet voice greets him before his eyes even adjust to the house  
>"Hmm?" anon hums, his eyes dilating to let the dim light in.  
>The cool rush of air surrounds him as he closes the door behind him and is engulfed in the air conditioned space.  
>in front of him is his girlfriend, Cherry Cream Soda. she is a small drink of soda, sure, but she very cute, sexy even by candy people standards.  
>She stood a little under waist high and was blushing furiously at the moment.  
>She had on a french maid outfit that looked like it was bought from a costume shop.  
>"I-I mean bonjour monsieur." she says, curtsying her frilly skirt, her small black feather duster fluttering at her finesse.  
>"I-I was waiting for m-master to get home..."  
>"Umm..." Anon stands for a moment, placing the milk gallon on the small table next to the door  
>"Yes, that would be nice."  
>She quickly runs off to run the water nice and warm.  
>anon takes off his black jacket and puts it on a hangar to be washed later, it wasn't important now.  
>he kicked off his shoes and socks, threw his tie to the floor somewhere and threw the milk in the refrigerator before racing to the master bed room's attached bathroom.  
>He peaked around the corner and saw Cherry sitting on the edge of the tub that was too large for her , her hand in the water coming from the faucet just before plugging the tug and letting it fill.  
>"Oh, master!" She says, looking back at the door and seeing anon standing in the doorway. "it will just be a minute."  
>Thank you darlin' Anon says, leaning down and kissing Cherry on the forhead.  
>he turns around the closes the door, before unbottoning his shirt. He takes off the overly-moist shirt and lets it drop to the floor before fiddling with his belt.  
>"Oh, let me help with that..." Cherry says, coming to Anon aid, unbuckling his belt like a pro and quickly sliding his slacks down around his ankles. leaving on his boxers left on him.  
>Anon rolls his eyes at Cherry's attempts to seduce him. "Come on Cherry, you gotta try harder than THAT..." He says, as he walks to the tub and dropping is boxers to the floor as he gets into the half-filled tub.  
>"Hnng..." her little voice comes to Anon's ears as he sinks into the hot water.  
>He cracks an eye to his right to find his petite lover standing beside the tub, eye him and her blush even darker, she is biting her bottom lip.  
"Cherry? is something wrong?"  
>her hips twitch, her thighs rub against each other.  
>"O-oh, I'm sorry master i have been hiding something from you."  
>Anon raises an eyebrow, simply watching the girl.  
>Cherry reaches down and grabs the hem of her skirt before pulling it strait up and under her shin.  
>looking down, anon sees she is wearing no panties, her pussy is dripping with her excitement  
>"No panties? What a filthy maid..." Anon teases  
>her knees shake and she moans, then Anon notices something.  
>Looking at her right thigh high stocking, around the hem of it is stuck a small pink brick. >Anon grabs it before she can react.  
>it only has an on/off button and a dial that goes from min to max. it is currently at medium.  
>"And you were doing such a lewd thing this whole time? my, Cherry, you are such a pervert."  
>she opens her mouth is protest but just bites her lip when she finds nothing to say.  
>Another jolt of warm pleasure and more drops of her lubricant drip to the floor.  
>She simply takes a step forward, her smooth cunt exposed and he pushes her hips forward, asking to be touched  
>she whimpers only "Master...?"  
>"You can have this back after i am satisfied with you work." Anon says, increasing the power to the sex toy.  
>Cherry whimpers as the bead inside her vibrates even more intensely  
>"I want you to... rub my shoulders." Anon says, sitting up more straight in the tub so his shoulders were above the rim of the tub.  
>She meeped but did what she was told, and walked up behind Anon and placed her cool hands on her shoulders before starting to massage them.  
>"Mmm... that feels good, keep going, a little harder.." Anon says, upping the dial even more..  
>"T-this is cru-u-uel..." She pants, squeezing his shoulders tighter as the vibrations are upped once more.  
>"Hmm... perhaps you are right... come, join me." Anon says, pulling away from the deliciously horny fountain drink.  
>"Y-yes!" She sighs in relief, quickly shedding her maid dress.  
>Anon watches her as she unclothes her small body.  
>She is sexy, for a beverage. A cute booty, a small pussy, and tiny perky tits.  
>she climbs into the tub and sit on Anon's lap, her small rump rubbing against Anon's pelvis.  
>He can feel his member starting to harden under the water.  
>Cherry leans forward onto Anon's chest and her lower half falls down so she is straddling his thigh.  
>Anon tips Cherry's head up and kisses her on the lips, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.  
>Cherry immediately starts grinding herself on Anon's leg.  
>Anon grins, breaking the kiss  
>she slides his hand down her little body and under her so she is sliding herself on his fingers.  
>He tilts on up so it slips in.  
>Her eyes dilate a big, her legs twitch and she moans before going back to grinding and riding his finger.  
>"Having fun?" Anon asks, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
>Cherry looks up at Anon's face and grins before nodding.  
>"Then mind handling that?" Anon asks, gesturing past her shoulder.  
>Cherry looks over her should to find Anon's cock standing straight up, standing nearly as tall as half-way up her back.  
>Cherry excited stand up in the bath to direct her hole over Anon's cock that was never meant to enter something as small as a Soda-pops cunny.  
>she lowers herself, grunting as the head expands her hole to its limit before it even begins its penetration.  
>She slowly bounces up and down inches trying to inch the monster inside of her.  
>She forces herself down with a great plunge and pops the head inside herself.  
>she looks up to the ceiling, her mouth ajar and her eyes wide with pain.  
>She starts to gyrate her hips back and forth gaining the pleasure she can from the hole she is most certainly destroying.  
>after some easy movements she gets more bold, taking longer plunged down the dick and pushing it deeper inside her body.  
>She bottoms out at only 70% of Anon's dick, the vibrating egg being completely stuffed to her womb's opening.  
>looking down, Anon could see his cock inside Cherry's body, surrounded by her soda.  
>"Just like my Japanese animes" Anon thinks to himself  
>turned on, because x-ray is obviously Anon's fetish she gets even harder, and in a rampant fervor he grabs Cherry's sides and slams himself inside her to the balls.  
>his cock head pushes itself, along wit the bulb into Cherry's womb and pushes even that to the brink.  
>cherry's body spasms as she is violated so deeply, her tongue lolls out of her mouth.  
>with the combined forces Anon fetish being realized, Cherry's tiny pussy, and his ultra-virgin status, Anon climaxes very quickly, shooting his ropey strands inside her..  
>he pulls Cherry off his softening meat rod and puts her down on the other side of the bath from him.  
>"Th-that was... amazing." Cherry finally says, after minutes of panting and regaining her composure.  
>"Well, i must say, i am glad you liked it. Because after you took such a big load from me, it would seem you are a vanilla cream soda


End file.
